The present invention relates to a fishing device, and in particular, to a fishing device having a spring tensioned double hook movably connected to a spoon.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop fishing hooks and lures with spring tensioned double hooks that can be compressed and then expanded when a fish bites down and pulls. Many such designs were developed without lures, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,758, issued to Freire, U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,786, issued to Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,047, issued to Wilshusen, and U.S. Pat. No. 321,796, issued to Clark. These patents are directed to spring tensioned double hooks that are held in a compressed state by a structure of some kind, such as a bracket, stem, etc. In each of these designs, the hook is released when a fish bites down and xe2x80x9cpullsxe2x80x9d on the hook, wherein the hook can then expand to impale the fish""s mouth. The pulling motion is what causes the hook to be released and expanded.
Other designs have also been developed with spring tensioned hooks that have been used in connection with lures, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,544, issued to Hummel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,820, issued to Guise, and U.S. Pat. No. 378,678, issued to Harlow. Like those discussed above, these patents are generally directed to fishing hooks that have releasing mechanisms that allow the hook to be released from the lure to impale the fish""s mouth. Other designs have also been provided, such as those with tubular structures that maintain the double hooks in a closed position, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,216, issued to McMillan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,359, issued to Laba, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,592, issued to Noxon. In these designs, when a fish bites down and pulls on the hook, the hook slides out of the tubular structure and is allowed to expand, which in turn impales the fish""s mouth.
The present invention represents an improvement over the previous spring tensioned double hook fishing devices discussed above. The present invention generally comprises a spoon having a spring tensioned double hook slidably mounted onto a longitudinal slot extending through the spoon. The double hook is comprised of a coil spring portion with two hook arms extending outwardly therefrom at an angle, wherein the coil spring portion is slidably mounted (either directly or via a split ring) to the spoon. Two hook ends are provided at opposite ends of the hook arms, wherein the hook can be secured to the spoon in a triangularly compressed state, by positioning the coil spring portion (or split ring) on the forward-most end of the slot, and the two hook ends into two connectors located an equal distance away from the forward-most end on the rearward portion of the spoon.
The spoon is preferably provided with an elongated slot that extends along one side thereof on which the hook is mounted. The slot extends along the edge of the spoon and substantially follows the curvature of the spoon""s outer perimeter to form a longitudinal support portion onto which the hook can be supported. The curvature of the slot preferably follows the shape of the spoon so that the slot does not interfere with the spoon""s natural ablity to spin through the water. With the hook slidably mounted on the longitudinal support portion in this manner, the hook is allowed to slide back and forth on the spoon. Accordingly, the hook can be set in the forward-most position, and can then be released when a fish bites down on the device, wherein the hook is then allowed to travel rearward along the slot. This rearward movement makes it so that when a fish attempts to spit the spoon out of its mouth, i.e., after the hook is released, the hook expands and impales the fish deep inside the fish""s mouth.
The connectors are provided to maintain the hook in its compressed state, while easily allowing the hook to be released from the spoon when a fish bites down on the device. When a fish bites down and applies pressure to the spoon, the hook ends are easily released from the connectors, wherein the double hook arms can then expand and impale the fish""s mouth. This is different from the vast majority of previous spring tensioned double hook designs, which require the hook to be pulled in relation to the line for the hook to be released and expanded.
The present invention also allows the hook ends to be made without barbs so that the hook can be easily and safely released from the fish""s mouth when desired. At the same time, because of the spring tensioned double hook design, the hook applies an outward pressure which causes the hook ends to penetrate deeper into the fish""s mouth as the fish struggles, which in turn prevents the hook from inadvertently being released. Accordingly, the spring tensioned double hook design provides a unique barbed effect without the barbs.
The hook can also be provided with knurls on the hook arms to make it easier to squeeze. This makes it easier to compress the hook when setting it on the spoon, and easier and safer when attempting to pull the hook out of the fish""s mouth.
The present invention enables the hook ends to be secured to the spoon during casting and trolling, wherein the hook is pre-tensioned so that it can absorb minor shocks that might occur, and forms a substantially compact unit with the spoon to reduce the likelihood of becoming entangled in weeds. The hook ends are designed to fit within the connectors, and the hook is adapted to fit within the underside of the spoon, which allows the spoon to spin and operate in the intended manner.